Leah
by meggzzxp
Summary: In the year 171 a young girl visits republic city. She is going to see the chief of police ... Who is this young child, why is she here, and why doesn't anyone speak Her? Find out in the LOK fanfic Leah
1. Apartment 106 part 1

Location: apartment building on the main street in Republic City

Date: late May in the year 171

It was a nice spring day, about 70 degrees and slowly getting cooler. The sun was setting when I walked into apartment 106. Although the small one room apartment was strange to me, I easily recognized that woman's smell. That metallic, musty smell of her uniform mixed with that citrus shampoo she always used. It was a smell that brought comfort to my sensitive nose as a child, and honestly still does today. The room was a complete mess, the sink was piled up with dishes, there was a coffee table covered in police reports, pop cans and alcohol bottles, there were also clothes scattered everywhere and the bed hadn't been made.

"She always loved order" I thought out loud "I don't understand how she could let her home look this way"

As I wondered the room I noticed a small newspaper clipping dated March year 144ag amongst the clutter. The heading read "Malicious Attack on Republic City Grade School". The 27 year old piece paper was in shockingly good condition, the edges were taped over and the ink had barley faded at all.

"I wish she didn't kept this." the words slipped from my lips

I picked up the clipping and had to hold myself back from ripping it up. I know she hasn't been able to move on from that day, but I wish she could. I wish she could forget about all that pain, and the feeling of failure that she lives with…and me… I kind of wish she could forget me as well.

The thought was enough to bring me to tears, I honestly would never want that. It's selfish of me, but it's true. The only reason I would ever wish for her to forget is that maybe I could hear her laugh again.

I sat the paper back down on the table and laid myself down on the couch nearby. I waited for about an hour before I heard the door open. When I looked over I saw a tall middle aged woman with grey hair. She was wearing a black metal uniform with a gold badge on it.

To be one hundred percent honest I had never seen her before. It had taken me a long time to get the courage to come here…to her. I have been visiting my family whenever I could for years, but I was always too afraid to see her. I was scared to see that strong woman I knew sad or broken in anyway. I missed her more than anyone and would go to the police station to hear her voice often… but I never looked at her face. Until that day in apartment 106, the apartment that belonged to the police Chief Lin Beifong.


	2. Home

Hello there! Thank you for reading this fanfiction! Here is chapter 2 of Leah! Please enjoy! *I do not own the Legend of Korra or Avatar: The Last Airbender*

Location: Air Temple Island

Date: Early December year 163ag

I always loved the snow. The cold feeling under my toes and the softness it brings to the ground remind me of all the fun times I had here. I remember playing with my grandmother for hours, until I could no longer feel my hands. She was raised in the snow and it brought her so much joy. The majority of my family preferred the summer, so I must have gotten my love for snow from her.

I arrived on Air Temple Island at about 8:30pm, as the family here was preparing for bed. I had seen them many times, when I came to visit them silently. This time however, there was a new little family member with them.

A baby whose name I didn't yet know. She was small and pale with brown hair and eyes. She appeared to be about five months old. She was laying in her mother's arms as she rocked her to sleep. Up the stairs I could see the father of the house preparing the older daughter for bed.

Jinora was then three years old, but acted much older than that. She walked and talked as if she was a five year old with the majority of an adult. It was not hard for her father, who goes by the name Tenzin, to get her into bed.

I followed the family into a bedroom on the second floor. Jinora hopped into her bed and was tucked in by her father while her mother, Pema, placed the small, sleeping baby into a crib.

"Goodnight girls" father said as he turned out the lights.

"We Love you both" their mother said lovingly as she closed the door.

Once they left the room I sat in the edge of Jinora's bed and just looked at her. Sometimes I just couldn't believe how fast she was growing up. That night I realized how quickly her childhood would pass her by. She would quickly become a teenager and then an adult without her even realizing it. Then I thought about Opal, and how she had already passed me up in age. It had happened so fast that it felt like I was the only one staying the same. I became a bit melancholy when I realized that that was exactly the case… I was the only one staying the same, the one who would always be left behind.

Suddenly, Jinora jumped out of bed and walked over to her baby sister's crib.

"Ikki are you awake?" she said innocently "No? That's alright, goodnight baby ,sleep tight" she whispered in the kindest tone I had ever heard.

She crawled back into her bed, got under her blankets, and was soon sound asleep. I stood up from the bed and kissed her face.

"Goodnight little girl" I said to her softly. "I really wish we could have known each other…"

I walked over and looked at the baby who I now knew was called Ikki. She was sleeping so soundly.

I would come to see her many times in the future… but just like Jinora, she will never know me.

It was now much later in the night. I walked up into the master bedroom where the parents were sound asleep. The mother on the left and father on the right. I walked in near were Pema was sleeping. She always seemed very nice, a happy woman who loved her family. But for some reason I never liked her. I know its wrong of me, but I really don't care.

I walked over to the other side of the bed where the girl's father was sleeping. I touched his bald head and after all these years it had not changed. It reminded me of his father's and it made me laugh a bit, but soon there were tears in my eyes. The very thought of this man upsets me these days. I often find myself wondering if he ever cared for me. Despite it all I still know that I care for him, I love him very much and that has never changed. I jumped on the bed and laid my head on his chest for a few minutes.

I soon realized that I needed to go. I could only remain in this world for a few hours without completely draining myself my spiritual energy. I quickly jumped from the bed and began to walk to the doorway. I turned my head back for just a moment to take one last look at that man before I left.

"Do you ever think about me?" I said to myself as I walked to the edge of the island. Even now I ask often ask myself that same question.

Thanks again for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated and always helpful! I know I'm taking a different approach when writing this, but I hope you all can enjoy it! REMEMBER REVIEWS!


	3. Living With Spirits Part 1:The First Day

Here is chapter 3! Sorry for the late update but I've been busy with school and work I hope you all enjoy this one and remember to review!

* * *

><p>Location: Somewhere in the spirit world<p>

Date: Sometime in 144ag

I awoke in a daze, I was confused, and…

I could see…

I remember thinking that it was an amazingly beautiful place. Honestly, back then I wouldn't have known any better. As I looked around quickly believed that I was in a dream. The beauty this world has just could not be real. I had been sitting in a field of daisies, they were red, yellow, blue, orange and pink. In the distance there was an enormous tree that looked like as if it was touching the clouds. I stood up and attempted to walk over to it, but I fell right on my ass. I couldn't feel the earth under my feet. The ground felt like a large pillow and my body like air. It didn't take me long to be able to get up and walk, but it took me about 6 months to be able to ignore the weightless feeling inside me.

It's been many years since that day and yes, I am able to ignore it, but by no means am I used to it…

Once I made my way over to the tree I was greeted by three creatures. To me everything looked strange so I didn't think much of their appearance, however, I have seen many things since that day and I can now tell you they looked pretty strange. One was a tall blue thing that resembled a long stick. It had a voice like an elderly man and stood with its hands on its hips. He was standing between two shorter things. The one on the left was thin and pink, and spoke in a kind tone, the voice reminded me of my aunt on my father's side. The other was just like a little green blob, with the voice of a little boy. Even then I thought he was adorable.

They introduced themselves and said they were spirits, but they didn't go by any particular name. They told me why I was in this place and that this would be my new home. I became extremely angry with them and ran off. While I was running I noticed they had been following me. Even so I continues to run for about two yards, then I suddenly stumbled to the ground. I tried to earthbend them away from me, and when it didn't work, I panicked. I shut my eyes and covered my ears. I yelled for my mother and begged for her to come wake me up. After a minuet of screaming I opened my eyes to find that I was in the exact same place with those three spirits standing in fount of me. I began to sob and told them to go away. They agreed but they said I would want to see them sooner or later… At that time I thought they were crazy, but I know better now.

I stayed in the spot for about two days… and I started to realize that the spirits may have been telling the truth. In those two days I never once became hungry, sleepy of needed to use the bathroom. For the majority of those days I simply cried from my mother. When that didn't work I called for my grandmother, then my Aunt Su, then finally my father … not one of them answered my calls… I soon realized that this was one dream I would never awake from…

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I hope to have the next chapter up by Sunday 1027/2014

Please don't forget to review they are helpful and enjoyable!


End file.
